Sanic
Character Sanic is a MLG character who happens to be a rival of Weegee all though when there's a bigger trouble he's always there to help. Strange thing is, is that Sanic doesn't even belong in the Negative Protein dimension he belongs in the Weegee Chronicles dimension, but thanks to the events of season 2 he's now in the Negative Protein dimension. Personality Sanic likes to mock other people the people he mocks ranges from villains, gods, even his own teammates. Sanic is also very cocky for example he disrespected a god named Supresence who could've destroyed the entire universe in a blink of an eye. Sanic has proven himself to be dumb at times. As it was Sanic's cocky personality which proved his downfall however when he wasted all of his energy to kill Phantoeegee which failed causing Phantoeegee to kill Sanic afterwards. Abilities Sanic has a lot of MLG abilities at his disposal. He is also very fast, and can dodge a lot of attacks. Sanic also has two forms the first being his dark form which he used against Galaxion and Ditto. The second form is his Hyper form which he used against Phantoeegee. In his Hyper form he was able to stop time just like Phantoeegee did when he absorbed the time gear. Sanic was also able to counter Phantoeegee when he tried to freeze time. Sanic was also part of a team attack called the Universal Punch. Relationships * (WC) Weegee As shown in the Weegee Chronicles series Sanic is the rival of (WC) Weegee, but when there is a bigger threat such as Galaxion he's always there to help. * Galaxion Sanic hates Galaxion due to Galaxion kill chilly dog which made Sanic angry enough to go into his dark form. Although Sanic failed to defeat Galaxion and was killed by him only to get resurrected by Azure. * Phantoeegee Sanic hates Phantoeegee just about as much as Galaxion, because Sanic had enough of losing to Phantoeegee, and unlocked his hyper form. Later on in the fight he was punched out of the fight by Phantoeegee who was possessing Dark Merged Protein Mode Protieegee, and was killed from the universes destruction, and then killed again when he wasted his energy on a single blast which failed. * Azure and Soul Protein Man Sanic is friends with Azure and Soul Protein Man due to Azure resurrecting him and Malleo, and Soul Protein Man with Azure saved him from Ditto * Malleo Sanic is good friends with Malleo they are seen many times fighting alongside each other from villains like Phantoeegee plus Malleo is one of the only WC heroes to come with him not counting (WC) Weegee. * NP and WC heroes ''' Sanic is allies and friends with the heroes from NP and WC although sometimes Sanic gets cocky and gets them into trouble, and he can act a little bit like a jerk to the other heroes although he's still friends with them though. * '''Photohon Sanic is enemies with Photohon in both the WC series, and NP series. During the fight with Photohon Sanic underestimates Photohon, and says that Photohon ain't that strong. Only to get punched by Photohon right after he says that. Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Deceased